I'm not Normal
by Ginny234
Summary: Warning:This does not contain any animorhs characters and rachel isn't the same one as in the book based on a dream


This fanfiction was originally a dream that I decided to write down and the names are changed so the original people are not mentioned.

**My POV**

Hey. My names Rachel. My last name isn't important. I'm not your average 13 year old I'm different from the others. I can do something no one else can. I can change form. Its really called shape-shifting. I try to act normal hang out with friends get good grades and not change at all unless I need to. I was sitting on my swings in my backyard when I heard a noise that sounded like a muffled scream

I turned around and saw a short girl about my age being dragged into the house behind mine by two big men and small, chubby women who was grabbing at the girls long brown hair.

I ducked so they wouldn't see me and when they closed the door I ran into the back yard and watched through a window. The lady was yelling at the two men to tie the girl up in the basement. Several minutes later the men came back upstairs without the girl.

Looking through the basement window I saw her. Tied up and gagged and struggling. I popped open the locked window and dropped lightly into the basement. The girl looked at me with eyes full of terror.

I put my finger to my lips and said "Shhh." Her expression relaxed a bit and I started to untie her easily since the ropes were tied poorly. Thank God for girl scouts. I thought.

When I pulled of the gag she breathed and said "Thanks" I pointed to the window and she started to climb out.

At that exact moment the basement door slammed open and the stubby lady locked eyes with me. She looks just like a pig. I thought laughing to myself.

"The girl is escaping" Pigface screamed and pointed at me "Get that one"

I looked to the girl "Go to the house behind this one the door is open wait for me." I said quickly and as soon as she was gone I changed into a tiger and the two men stopped shocked.

"Get her she is more valuable" Pigface squealed with joy but the men just stood there "Chuck. Harry. Now!"

Chuck grabbed a pole on the ground while Harry grabbed a piece of wood. I growled and sheathed my claws not wanting to kill anyone. I slammed right into Harry knocking him out cold. Chuck hit me in the back on the head and I changed into a Grizzly and hit him with his own pole.

He landed on Harry and I changed back into my normal self while Pigface fell down the steps screaming at me. I jumped through the window and ran into my house closing and locking the door.

I looked back and saw the girl sitting on my couch so I sat on the seat across from her "My names Rachel" I said

"I'm Sara" she said and looked at the ground "Thanks again"

"No prob" I said

"So why did they kidnap you" I asked

"I'm a famous dancer and have been in a lot of movies and in some music videos Justin Bieber and such" she admitted "They might have wanted a ransom"

"How did they get you" I asked regretting it. And she looked up and said

"Well it's a long story but here it is…."

**********Flashback***********

**Sara was at the mall with her mom to look for a new outfit for her next dance competition**

"**Mom can I wear something bright so it would stand out while I'm performing." She asked her mom looking at a pair of bright red shorts and some rainbow neon DC shoes.**

"**That looks great" her mother said **

"**Can I go to JC Penny's so I can get that Jean Jacket" Sara asked her mom looking through the clothes**

"**Sure just don't be long I'll go pay for this and meet you at the food court" she said smiling and taking the clothes in her hands.**

**Sara turned and entered the actual mall. Some people turned to look at her but she was use to this. People looked at her a lot because she was kind of famous.**

**When she made it to the store she headed straight for the junior miss department and looked at the clothes. Little did she know she was being followed. She was looking for her jacket when two big hands grabbed her from behind and another set of hands were on her mouth.**

**She wondered why people hadn't noticed what was happening to her. She was taken into a dressing room and was shoved into a huge duffle bag and heard muffled voices. Then she felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and blacked out**

**********End of Flashback**********


End file.
